nerd and the jock
by greek geek johnna
Summary: Annabeth is the biggest nerd in school and only has a couple of friends. Percy is the most poular,hottest,jock in the school and never wants to be mean to Annabeth but he would ruin his reputation if he did that, but what happens when Percy drops all of it just to be with Annabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth's pov**

_Beep beep ,beep_ I rolled over with blonde hair in my face and banged on the clock got out of bed and went to go take a shower wetting my curly blonde hair and getting refreshed,

When I was done taking a shower I got out put my wet hair in a braid put on my nerdy glasses, my favorite skinny jeans and a gray v neck.

I went down stairs said good bye to my dad my step mom and my twin step brothers and got on my scooter and made my way to Goode high school.

I got off my bike and made my way to my group of friends.

See in my school you have the different people nerds, jocks, popular, geeks and authors I'm part of the nerds.

On my way to my friends I bumped into someone I looked up to see my long time crush, Percy Jackson.

"oh, I'm so sorry" I said

He looked at me with his sea green eyes than looked behind me at someone and said

"watch it nerd"

See my life. I look behind me to where Percy walked to and saw Rachel and Drew. There part of the popular crew even Percy is, nerds and popular can't date. It could ruin each of are reputation.

"Jerk" I said and he heard.

" Smarty pants"

"Asshole"

The Rachel stepped in and was about to say my biggest secret which is that I like Percy.

"Don't you dare" I said

"Then leave us alone" Rachel said. Backed up and walked away from the jocks and the pops and right in time I ran into Juniper .

"Hey" I said with a hint of sadness in my voice


	2. Chapter 2

**hey this is an update wont update till next week if i get 15 reviews.**

k here you go

i walked a way from Juniper and went to my first class.

"Hi class and for the first day of school i am going to have project about the person sitting next to you" i looked to my left and saw the one and only Percy at the exact same time he looked at me we locked eyes, and for the first time i saw happiness in his eyes but then again i could be imagining it.

"Oh no this can't be happening" i said

"Well Barbie it is" he said

"Well class this project is not due until two weeks good luck!" he said why did he say good luck weird i looked over at Percy and he was starring at me.

"i'll do the project i know mostly everything about you." i said " your the team captian for swimming and football your girlfriend is the cheerleading captian and you got the perfect life i will just do your part about me."

"no,no,no you got it all wrong i dont got aperfect life and im going to do the project" he said"give me your number" i wrote it down and gave it to him.

i was so shocked

**Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry i haven't been around. You want to know why she gave her number to him like that is because she was shocked.**

****Annabeth's pov

Wait what did I just do. Did I just gave Percy Jackson my number. Shit!

Right know i'm walking to lunch. My last two classes we got to talk.

When I walked into the lunch room I looked around and saw pops in the back, goths in the middle, and nerds in the front, and the rest are spread out. I walked to my group the weird/nerds I sat next to Thalia and Juniper. When i sat down me and Thalia started talking.

"Hey" i said

"hi!" she said

"Whats up"

"The sky" i laughed. Suddenly I felt food fall down my back, I looked behind me and there was the one and only Rachel with a empty plate.

Already the first day and I get embarrassed, everyone was laughing at me i ran to the bathroom i'm not dealing with this all year i will...

suddenly the door to the door to girls bathroom opens while i was getting the food out of my shirt. I looked up and saw Percy Jackson.

"Your not supposed to be in here" I said

" I was just seeing if your okay" he said when i was trying to get noodles out of my hair.

"Why do you even care?" I asked while stopping to look at him. I looked directly into his eyes.

"Annabeth i know i have been an ass to you since freshman year."

" no really"i said

"but i really want to take all of it back i broke up with Rachel after you left" he said stepping closer I did not know what is happening but i had the erg to wrap my hand around his neck. I looked into his eyes and saw love and friendship. What the this can't be happening.

"can i sit with you and your friends" he asked me.

" let me think about it" i said. and left after cleaning up.

I can't believe that just happened.

**that is the end of chapter 3 review review review. up to 15 reviews for the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**I got up to 14 reviews and I asked for 15 but thank you all. I'm sorry I can't do a long chapter right know but I will try when I have time and I'm not rushed. know here is another chapter.**

Percy's pov

When I saw what happen to Annabeth I knew I had to know if she was okay. When I went Rachel stopped me and asked what I was doing I said I was going to go see if Annabeth is ok, she said if I go then we are braking up so I went. I mean she was a bitch who thought she can get whatever she wants because she has a rich father, not to day. When I walked out her face was hilarious.

When I went to go see if Annabeth is okay she was taking food out of her hair I asked if I can sit with her and her friends at lunch she said she'll think about it.

When I went back into the cafeteria I asked my real group of friend if it was okay if they want to sit with Annabeth and her friends. There was Grover, Jason , Travis and Conner Stoll, Nico , and Leo.

**The next day.**

Annabeth's pov

When I got to school I put my things in my locker closed it and when I closed it Percy was right behind me.

"Hey" he said

"hi?" I said a little confused.

"I still don't have your answer." He said I thought for a moment. Ohhhh, he is talking about sitting with me and my friends.

"yah, okay, sure you can sit with me and my friends." I said

This is going to be some very long day.

**Okay thanx guys for reading. REVIEW REVIEW RVIEW! I know not a lot of Percabeth I will do a lot next chapter. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter.**

Annabeth's pov

So my classes went by fast and when I got to lunch Percy was already sitting down with his friends who are nice to me and my friends.

"Hey" I said sitting between Thalia and Percy.

"What's up" Percy said.

"Nothing much" I said. "Hey Percy, for the project where should we do it"

" My house, I guess" he said.

" Okay." I said. I pulled out my book called 'Sean Griswold's head'. It's a teenage love story, I have never had my first boyfriend, first kiss , first anything so I started reading love stories there cute. I turned to the page I was on but someone snatched the book out of my hands.

"Hey!" I said.

"Oooh look, little Annie's mad we took her book" Rachel said, With Drew and Calypso behind her.

"Give it back to her Rachel" I heard Thalia growled.

"Why would I" she said

"Because I said so" Percy said

He snatched the book out of her hand and handed it back to me. I never stand up to her because she knows my biggest secret.

"So Annie, should I tell him" she said I nodded my head no.

"No, please no" I said.

"Then say sorry to me, and call yourself a slut." She said. I started to cry.

"I'm sorry Rachel and a slut" I said. I ran out of the cafeteria.

When I got into the bathroom, someone followed me in there.

"Why did you do that Annabeth?" asked Percy.

"It's none of your business." I said

"Yes it does" he said "It's something to do with me and Annabeth you know it does."

I didn't look at him while I was saying this:

"I liked you ever since 7th grade she figured out and she has been using it against me since then" I said.

" Annabeth look at me" he said in a soft voice. I looked up and he was really close to me. "Remember this okay Annabeth I have liked you for as long as I can know" I smiled, we were leaning in and we kissed, a sweet kiss. My first kiss. Yes!

"we should I get out, were in the girls bathroom" I said as we pulled away.

We walked back to the cafeteria hand in hand.

**There's chapter 5. Review ,Review ,Review. Love ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**okay i'm sorry guys that i haven't updated in along time the problem is i'm have bad grades right know and i'm working really hard to fix that, so that means i won't be updating for a while. Please don't hate me, I swear right when i get my grades back up i will make another chapter.I'm so sorry. i will make that chapter really long, just hang in there.**

**Ohh, another thing i'm so sorry for the mistakes in my story, just know i am only twelve and i'm still working on everything.**

**Love you guys! so sorry again!**

**,greek geek Johnna**

**P.S. johnna is not pronouced like Johanna it is like john with a na.**


End file.
